Punishment
by nicekittyrawr
Summary: When Bella doesn't do as she's told.


Something I played with around 2012 but never posted for personal reasons. I'm posting now just because. It's not been read by anyone else so it's completely unedited. I won't be adding to it at all.

-0-

I love to watch you work. Your hands steady and strong, the skin work roughened but gentle. You've been sanding on a cabinet for an hour while I sit in a big comfy chair, reading. I don't realize I've dozed off until your fingertips trace my cheek. When my eyes flutter open you have the sweetest smile on your face and you smell delicious.

"You showered without me?" My words are part disappointment, part reprimand.

Without a word you reach for my book, placing it on the end table then gently taking my hand in yours. You thread our fingers together and lead me down the hall into the bedroom. It isn't until I glance at the clock that I realize how late you worked and how long ago I drifted off. I watch as you pull back the comforter, then the blanket and sheet. My brain is foggy from sleep and I let you turn me to face you.

There's a smirk of a smile on your face, your eyes bright with amusement at my befuddled mind. "Let's get you to bed, baby. You're tired." Your words take a second to register and when they do I frown a little. Giving you a little pout I make you laugh. We had plans for tonight. I've been looking forward to them all day. "I know, love. Tomorrow night, you are all mine."

The promise of your words makes me shiver with longing. Tomorrow night seems an impossibly long time to wait. Your fingers trail along my shoulder, down my bare arm as you guide me onto the bed. I'm almost afraid you aren't going to join me but when I shift over, you climb in next to me. Still touching, the calloused tips of your fingers making goose bumps appear on my skin. A moan shimmers up from my throat as you circle a nipple, shifting the cotton of my tank top against my breast.

You don't stay there long though, and begin to move again, sliding your hand along the slight curve of my stomach. From there, you glide to my hip, running your fingertips just beneath my shirt so you can touch my skin. I love it when you touch my skin. It is like a shock through my body, straight to the spot between my legs. At times your hand will shake, like you can't control the desire coursing through your veins. It makes me want you even more. It makes me desperate.

Leaning forward you kiss my forehead, then my nose, before moving to my lips. The sweetness of the moment steals my breath and makes me wet all at once. I'm certain you do these things because you know what it does to me. It's a cocktail of your very own creation, all intended to make me melt. Which I do. Every time. _God, I want you so much_.

Kissing me once more you nibble at my lip. Your hand moves from my hip to the throbbing heartbeat that is now my pussy. My heart speeds up and I shift my hips against you. Instead of deepening our kiss you slowly pull away and whisper into my ear, "I need just a little taste of you, sweet girl."

Hope shoots up my spine until I feel your finger slip under the elastic of my panties. Your mouth doesn't move away from my ear. You moan when you feel my juices on the back of your fingers and that only makes me fall deeper into desire. But the touch doesn't last long and then you are bringing your digits to your mouth. I watch as you slip them between your lips and suck the arousal off of your skin. Whimpering in frustration I let my mouth fall open as panting breaths escape. My lungs burn.

"Please."

"Mmm, not tonight, little one. Remember, you wore panties to work today." Your explanation hits me like a sledge hammer. I didn't successfully complete my task. That explains why you worked so hard and diligently to exhaust yourself. Watching you closely I consider my options. _Pouting_? No. _Crying_? Nope, that just seems ridiculous.

I shift my legs and the stimulation it creates makes my eyes roll back. How am I supposed to fall asleep like this? I am desperate. Before I can think of a way to convince you to change your mind you roll over onto your back and pull me close. My legs automatically find their usual space, one draping over yours. As I nestle in my knee brushes your groin and I feel your body shudder. You hold back a groan that I can't help but giggle at. I can feel the length of your hard cock. At least I'm not the only one suffering.

Once I'm settled, a hand on your bare chest, you kiss the crown of my head and bury your fingers in my hair. We both sigh and I snort out a giggle before we go quiet.

"Good night, love. Sweet dreams."

Your last words barely reach my ears before I drift off, content and cuddled up next to you. My favorite place to be.

-0-

I've posted everything on Archive of Our Own (same user name) if anyone would like to follow me there.


End file.
